1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related with a technique for recording a dynamic image and a still image, such as a TV (Television) picture plane, by means of a picture plane dividing technique, and reproducing it. Especially, the present invention is related with an apparatus for and a method of recording a high resolution image, which divide the high resolution picture planes, such as computer graphics etc., and convert them into the picture planes of the standard television system, such as NTSC (National Television System Committee), PAL (Phase Alternation by Line), and SECAM (Sequential and Memory i.e. French and Soviet television system), and also an apparatus for and a method of reproducing thus recorded picture planes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high resolution picture plane is recorded and reproduced as follows by use of a recording and reproducing apparatus of the standard television system.
Namely, the high resolution picture plane is divided into a plurality of picture planes, and are converted by a plurality of D/A (Digital to Analog) converters, respectively, so as to be recorded and reproduced in parallel by a plurality of recording and reproducing apparatuses of the standard television system.
However, when reproducing the high resolution picture plane on a display device of the standard television system by use of a plurality of the above mentioned recording and reproducing apparatuses, it is necessary to display it by a plurality of display devices.
There is another system, which divides the high resolution images into a plurality of signals of the standard television system, and records them in a time divisional manner to a continuous recording medium such as a video tape, for example.
However, in this case, since the recording operation is to be performed continuously, the recording medium enough for the recording time is required. Further, since means for cutting out and outputting each divided picture plane, cannot be shared, this means is separately required for each of the divided pictures.
Accordingly, there is a problem that the construction of the apparatus becomes large-scaled and the cost thereof is increased, in the above mentioned related art apparatus.